


Rovnováha

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátký a hlavně ne moc složitý  příběh z jejich života..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rovnováha

Sebastian složil noviny, které položil na stoleček vedle křesla, než vstal a odešel z obýváku přes chodbu do kuchyně.

V kuchyni se zarazil a po chvíli váhán, se vrátil na chodbu. Opřel se o futra, aniž by spustil pohled z Jima.

Jim klečel v patře na zábradlí s roztáhlíma rukama a se soustředěným výrazem. Mírně sebou trhl, ale rovnováhu udržel.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se po chvíli Seb.

„Jen zkouším rovnováhu...“ usmál se Jim nadšeně na Sebastiana. „Neboj, já vím co dělám.“

Sebastiana to rozhodně nepřesvědčilo.

Jim se pomalu začal zvedat. Opět sebou mírně trhl, ale rovnovhu stále držel.

„Počítáš i s nepředvídatelnou situací?“ zeptal se s úsměvem Sebastian.

„S čím?“ podivil se Jim, který již stál rovně.

Seb vytáhl z kapsy klíče a bez jakéhokoliv zaváhání je hodil po Jimovi.

Jim sebou trhl, když ho zasáhl do kotníku. Hned na to začal prudce máchat rukama, ale rovnováhu se mu už udržet nepodařilo. Nedobrovolně se předklonil a s výkřikem spadl dolů.

Seb byl připravený, takže ho chytil do náruče. Poté ho opatrně položil na zem.

Jim ho probodl pohledem.

„Tvoje rovnováha není nic moc.“ pousmál se Seb.

Jim něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal, než utekl do prvního patra do ložnice.

Sebastian se spokojeným úsměvem vydal opět do kuchyně.

 


End file.
